1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus disposed with a cleaning member that is formed of foam material and cleans a member to be cleaned.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus that uses the electrophotographic system, the surface of a photoreceptor is charged by a charge roll or corotron, the charged surface of the photoreceptor is exposed by an exposure device to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor, and the electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor is developed by a developing device. Then, the developed image is transferred from the photoreceptor to an intermediate transfer body or a recording medium, and toner that remains on each component without being transferred is cleaned by a cleaning member such as a blade or a roll.